Bandages
by Dolores Storey
Summary: "Perhaps we can replace the bad things with something better. Like a bandage." Post-STEM JoKid. Tw: rape reference.


**Bandages**

 **Dolores Storey**

 **"Perhaps we can replace the bad things with something better. Like a bandage." Post-STEM JoKid. Tw: rape reference.**

It was late into the night when Juli Kidman received a desperate call from her partner, Joseph.

"Just… come over, please?" She had never heard such emotion in his voice before. She knew something was seriously wrong. She went far over the speed limit until she pulled into Joseph Oda's house.

"It's me, Kidman." She said, knocking on the door. There wasn't even a pause before it opened. Joseph was still dressed for work but he appeared far more disheveled than usual. His eyes were lined with exhaustion and he looked like he could pass out at any moment.

"Never seen you in a dress before." He quietly remarked, letting Kidman in.

"It's a _nightgown_." She scoffed. Even during holiday parties, Juli had never been seen in anything besides jeans or dress pants. However, she didn't think she had much time to change.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong? You didn't seem yourself on the phone." Kidman let herself in and slipped off her shoes.

"I haven't slept in nearly three days." Joseph muttered.

She felt her heart drop. It was pointless to ask why, because she already knew. S.T.E.M. No, not S.T.E.M, her. She caused this. The Administrator did this on purpose, _Ruvik_ did this on purpose.

She enveloped him in a hug. She wasn't a hugging type of person, or affection in general but it seemed like he needed one.

"I couldn't call Seb." Joseph muttered, "He's still pissed."

"At me, I assume. He deserves to be. It was my fault after all."

"No." He seemed disappointed at the confession. He reached forward and grabbed her hands within his. "Listen, Seb just needs some time. He's been hurt by a lot of people… like his wife. He sees a lot of Myra in you, I just don't think he wants you to end up like her."

Kidman shook her head, "I couldn't do that – I didn't end up like her, and I won't still. But I still feel responsible for what happened to you both. You weren't meant to be involved I swear-"

"I know." A tired smile, "I forgive you Kid, even though there's nothing you did wrong. You still stayed on our side, you still helped people." With pain in his voice he lifted a sore shoulder to place a gentle touch on her cheek. "You're a good person, I knew that from the very start. It's something I've always loved about you. You've stayed faithful since the beginning."

She chuckled under her breath, biting hard on her lip to catch her smile. "I have half a joint in my bag and a emergency dose of melatonin if you want it." She cleared her throat, "It'll help you sleep."

Joseph shook his head, "No, no, I just was hoping you'd be able to stay here for a while. It's um… It's the sleeping part that's hard, you know? The nightmares."

With a sympathetic sigh she reached over and grasped his hand, "Trust me, I know. It takes a lot to ask for help, don't worry; I'll stay here all night if you need me to. I'll just head home a little early to get dressed for work."

Joseph raised his brows, a little surprised at her courtesy, "I- Thank you Kidman. Really. It means a lot. You mean a lot." He couldn't hide his grin before nuzzling his head against hers. She turned slightly, catching his attention and with that Joseph leaned forward, kissing her with care.

Kidman jumped at first, but soon met his soft lips once more. She had to be honest with herself, this was always something she wanted but when it came to romance she was shy at initiating things to begin with.

Sore limbs intertwined until their hands latched onto one another. Juli always had a friend playing with her hair, but the way her partner carefully combed his fingers through blonde locks sent shivers up her spine. She was overwhelmed by every sensation, every caress, every lovely kiss. In a sudden, she was completely seduced.

Joseph's shaky fingers dropped down to her collarbone and slowly began to slip the small strap of her nightgown off her shoulder. A spark of anxiety snapped through her and Kidman broke the embrace.

"S-Sorry!" Joseph stepped back in shock, "I didn't mean to – I mean, I thought."

"It's not like that." Kidman cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't want to bring any of this up, she wanted it to be a secret but… nothing could stay hidden forever.

"I was just um…" She swallowed hard, trying not to look at him but she could feel Joseph's worried gaze on her like heat of a fire.

"Juli did… someone hurt you?" he muttered, to afraid to touch her shoulder in an act of comfort.

"I should get over with it." Kidman chuckled out of frustration, "It was a long time ago. My boss with Mobius… The Administrator."

This time he moved to hold her tight in his arms. "We all got wrecked in some way or another, didn't we? I didn't mean to pressure you into anything Juli, I'm sorry."

"Help me forget." A pause on Joseph's side. What did she mean by that?

"Kid?"

She stepped closer and tightly gripped his collar. "Every movement I make, I think of what happened to me. I want to move on, so let me do it with someone I trust. And you, you must be so angry, so upset. Learn to forget it with someone." Gently, Kidman pressed her forehead against Joseph's, "Someone I love. Is that okay by you?" This time their kiss was met in the middle. Slow, gentle, passionate.

"I'm here for you, like you are for me." Joseph whispered, lips skimming over her neck. Taking her by her hand he led her back to his room and switched on his light. "Could I undress you?" He asked, touching her waist.

Kidman laughed under her breath. "I shot you, you're in to much pain to pull off a dress."

"That's an awful excuse."

Another chuckle. She stepped back for a moment before carefully pulling off the grey gown. Her breasts were bare but her lower half was clothed in pretty lacy black panties. Goosebumps quickly rose on her skin and a blush rose over her cheeks. Joseph had never seen her embarrassed before, he had never seen her so… perfect.

"You're beautiful, Juli." He smiled, feeling nervous himself. He assumed the pain pills he was prescribed gave him the small amount of courage to do this. However, he didn't mind it, it's what he wanted after all – what _they_ wanted.

"And you look like a mess." Kidman remarked. She stepped closer to him until they barely touched. Their eyes locked as she carefully unfastened his vest. Quickly she grabbed his tie, pulling on it a little too tightly. "But that doesn't mean you get to go easy on me, got it?"

Joseph couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed her firm grasp and kissed her. "I wouldn't imagine any less." With his good arm he wrapped himself around her hips until she fell onto the bed. Kidman's blush soon turned to a smirk as he crawled over top of her. She leaned up to kiss his wonderful lips again, never wanting to break from them.

She let Joseph's near-ticklish soft touch graze every inch of her bare skin. A light thumb over her nipple followed by a look of consent before kissing one. Kidman gasped at the new sensation and locked her hand in his raven hair.

He had to admit, he was a little too nervous to touch her any lower, but Kidman's callused hand pushed his fingers down to the start of her panties. "Don't be afraid of me." She whispered in his ear, "That's the last thing I want."

She leaned back, tugging on Joseph's shirt until the two dropped onto the mattress. With a sly smirk, Kidman pivoted and straddled his hips. Joseph chuckled softly and leaned up, kissing her temple, "You could never make me afraid of you, Juli."

She met him eye-level and brushed her thumb gently over his soft lips. "Then prove it." There was no audible response because Joseph grabbed Kidman by the waist and flipped her around until she hit the mattress.

"You don't know what you've started, Kid." He mocked.

"Says the man covered in battle wounds – most from me I should add."

With his good arm he yanked her forward until their hips met. Teasingly, Joseph leaned over her, a slow hand slipping down before playing with the hem of her panties once more.

"If you don't want me to shoot you again," Kidman growled, biting her lip in anticipation, "Then I suggest doing something more."

He shrugged, "Just trying to be careful."

She took his wrist and stuck them down her underwear, skipping all of the formalities, "You can stop being careful." She leaned up, biting her lip before nuzzling her nose against his. "You're not afraid of me, and I'm not afraid of you. Right?"

Finally Joseph reached for her, still being cautious as he slipped his thumb over her clit causing her to gasp. Kidman took him by the chin, running her lips across his.

"Tell me if you're scared." He whispered, his voice shivering with a new form of honesty Kidman had never heard before. She simply nodded before tugging at his belt.

Every movement was slow but meaningful. From the shuffling of clothes to the choices of where every kiss lay, the couple never left eye contact. It was as though if they did, the consequences would be fatal.

Soon the only thing shielding them completely was Joseph's bandages over his shoulder and chest. He was blushing neon red as his fingers shivered onto Kidman's upper thighs.

"W-what?" Kidman chuckled, playfully kissing his nose.

"You're just…" he shook his head, "you're just beautiful like this – well you're beautiful all the time it's just…" Joseph sighed, knowing he was doing nothing more than embarrassing himself. He was never great at giving compliments, especially in moments like this but his attempt was touching nonetheless and it couldn't help but make her laugh.

"I've never seen you so shy," Mocked Kidman, running a hand through his hair. She shifted before pushing him down beneath her. "Is it because you're in pain?"

Joseph shook his head, leaning back against the headboard, "don't worry about it." But Kidman couldn't help it. She gently propped him up to give his shoulder support before sitting down on his bare lap and rested her head on his chest. "Take it slow," His partner whispered, "Just relax and stop trying to do things that are going to hurt you." She smiled, making Joseph's chest fill with warmth. A grin was so rare from her and it was like a tiny blessing to see it.

"I just want to see you." Said Kidman, softly beginning to press against his hips, "Only you."

Joseph wrapped one arm around her waist, increasing the friction before kissing her once more. He felt her skin grow cold with goose bumps before gripping the back of his neck for support.

"Tell me if this is okay." He murmured but was immediately interrupted.

"Stop talking." Kidman smirked, reaching down and gripping Joseph perhaps a little too hard.

He couldn't help but want to laugh through his gasp at her sense of urgency. He nodded in agreement, pulling her up by her hips to adjust their position. "And I thought you were nervous."

Kidman smirked, "I had the same inclination when I first came over but apparently we were both a little mistaken."

Joseph tipped her head down and kissed her forehead. "You have a way of calming me, Kid." She wasn't used to him being so gentle towards her – or anyone for that matter but it seemed that in these moments they were unafraid to be out of character. In work they were usually so strict and on guard but not now. With slow, steady grinds the couple comforted each other in their own special ways.

Joseph considered asking her once again if everything was alright, but too many sensations clouded his speech as he felt her hand envelop him. He swallowed hard before kissing her strongly. Reaching down with a feather-like touch he took his fingers up and down Juli's thighs and hips before finally slipping down between them and running his knuckles just over her clit causing her to jump.

He immediately recoiled but Juli took his hand back before pressing her forehead against Joseph's. "It's okay." She smiled, "I'm okay. Are you?"

His breath shuttered as he nodded. Kidman kissed him again but this time shifted, pushing herself deeper onto her partner.

She shifted just enough for Joseph's cock to slip between her lips. They were silent between pants before Juli went up on her knees and positioned herself over her partner.

Joseph grasped her waist to keep her steady. "Tell me if-"

"No," she growled, tipping his chin up to look him dead in the eyes, "I'm not changing my mind. I'm okay as long as you are. I want this, I'm not going to tell you otherwise. That good with you?"

Joseph leaned up and kissed her deeply, following her soft lips as she pushed him into her with a slow ease.

Juli shuttered, suddenly aware of all her senses. This was different than before. There was care behind Joseph's movements; she could go so far to say there was _love_ in his actions, but that would be absurd.

She couldn't help but to note Joseph's nature. Every touch was focused on gentle pleasure for both of them.

Finally, locked together in silence only interrupted by breathy moans the two of them could both agree that the fear they shared since S.T.E.M. was finally beginning to fade.

Grinds became heavier, nerves were lit aflame, and soon an indistinguishable feeling began to overwhelm Kidman. She bit her lip, trying to focus more on her partner than her own personal feelings but it didn't go over Joseph's head.

"You're close aren't you?" He asked, placing a kiss on her collarbone. Juli was shy as she nodded in agreement.

"Take your time." He advised, slowing his pace, "don't rush yourself." Joseph couldn't help but smile as she panted with the rhythm. He knew her anxiety was fading and he wanted to keep her content as long as possible but he too was growing closer to an inevitable climax.

Juli huffed in an almost child-like way. "Easier said than done. Besides, I'm not letting you stay up all night." And with that she grinded harder onto him, causing a groan to slip between Joseph's tight lips.

"Just let go."

Was there anything more to be said?

"Are you sure you don't want something to help you sleep?" Suggested Kidman, shifting to lay down beside him.

"Doctor is giving me every pill under the sun, I don't need a medicine," said Joseph, "I just need someone with me. Make sense?"

She nodded, she had been in the same place he had been, but had no one to rely on. She wanted to be with Joseph, every day if need be until his nightmares stopped, no matter how long it would be.

Joseph sighed and turned on his side to face her. With a tired smile he brushed a loose piece of hair behind his partner's ear.

Kidman let her eyes close, feeling safe in her surroundings. She could feel Joseph lightly running his hand over her bare back, relaxing her further but suddenly the caress stopped just at her waist.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." He said, pressing softly against it. It was still vibrant with red ink. The symbol of Mobius.

Kidman let out a heavy breath, not wanting to think about it. "The higher-ups of the corporation were tattooed with their logo. A symbol of ownership, like how cows are branded by their owners' initials." She reached back, pulling the blanket over the stars.

"We'll get it covered up with something new." Suggested Joseph.

Kidman shifted closer to him, resting her head on his uninjured shoulder. "We can't rewrite the past. That's not how things work."

"True," he carefully wrapped his sore arm over Kidman, "but perhaps we can replace the bad things with something better. Like a bandage, covering the wounds with something else until we've healed."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

He kissed the top of Kidman's head, "we've already started it seems. We've just got to find the right bandage, Juli. Would you like to be mine?"


End file.
